This invention relates to a card having a transverse conveyor.
As is known, various types of cards have been known for the production of a fiber sliver. For example, German Auslegeschrift 16 85 617 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,004 describe a card for producing a sliver having a swift and a doffer which takes the carded fibers off the swift and supplies them to a nip formed between at least two rotating rolls. The fiber web emerging from the nip is deposited on the top run of a transverse conveyor which moves in the axial direction of the rolls between guide rollers disposed near the axial ends of the rolls and conveys the fiber web to one axial end of the rolls.
In practice, it has been found very advantageous to use a transverse conveyor for guiding the fiber web to one end face of a card, after which the web is turned through about 90.degree. at the turning place of the transverse conveyor and is conveyed e.g. through a measuring hopper.
In order to turn the fiber web by means of the transverse conveyor, the conveyor is frequently disposed to run in a horizontal plane but so that the surface of the top run is at an angle of about 30.degree. transversely to the direction of travel.
In practice, in the construction of many cards equipped with such a transverse conveyor, particularly where the surface of the top run is inclined, a stationary guide plate is disposed on the longitudinal side of the top run facing the doffer, and so to speak, covers the gap between the top run and the adjacent structure or rolls. However, it has been found that fiber packets occur on the transverse conveyor at the edge of the fiber web. These packets may work loose and travel with the fiber web, and this has an adverse effect on the subsequent processing of the fiber. Such fiber packets are therefore undesirable.